Hylia's Night
by SomeRandomPenName
Summary: Holidays-themed feel-good one-shot. Zelink.


Hylia's Night

Feathery snowflakes were lazily falling through the azure sky, ornamenting the ramparts and turrets of Hyrule Castle. The grand central square of Castle Town was bustling with activity, its inhabitants hanging vibrant garland everywhere, bells tinkling in the wind and sweet fragrances of evergreens enwrapping the congregation. Children were running around the frozen fountain, their excited shouts resonating on the castle walls. Somewhere through the busy revelers, snatches of violin melodies could be heard, despite the cold biting at the player's fingers.

Link breathed in the fir scent, brisk air burning his sinuses. Images of the great forests of Hyrule flowed in his mind and a satisfied smile brightened his silent face. Tightening his cloak around his neck, he surreptitiously blended in the crowd and made his way towards the steps leading back to the castle's keep. He wasn't getting used to people recognising him – all these apparitions alongside the princess had earned him notoriety. Link was more of a low-profile person. When he had to go out in public, as was the case this morning, he favored a plain knight attire. Royal Guards were commonplace in the castle's enclosure, assuring him the cover of anonymity. Of course, the princess insisted that he be present and formally dressed at official ceremonies. As long as he could stand quietly at the back, he didn't mind.

It was still so early that Link doubted that any excuse would seem plausible to the princess as for why he wasn't oversleeping as usual. Thus, the knight slipped back into his quarters, unnoticed he hoped. Like every day since the beginning of winter, the domestics had lit the fires in the numerous fireplaces of the castle, including the one in Link's room. He happily undressed in front of the crackling flames, hanging his cloak to dry near them. When he could feel the tip of his fingers again, Link sighted and turned from the mantelpiece. It was time to put on the official apparel.

/||\

Zelda had a very busy schedule booked for the day. She contemplated her reflection in the ornate mirror of her apartment. Her regal face stared back at her. She recognised the features of her dear mother from the paintings hung in the halls of the castle. The young woman sighted. She was the queen now, being the last living member of the royal family of Hyrule. Somehow, Hylia's Holly Day tended to remind her of them, and how alone she was now. Maybe it was because of the legends saying that the goddess's blood flowed in the royal family's veins. Or simply because Hylians usually spent that resting day surrounded by their loved ones. Through this nostalgia, the young woman still hadn't brought herself to move into the king and queen's apartments. A soft knock on her door made her start slightly. Her lady's maid entered the room, bringing her breakfast. Zelda quickly composed herself, smiling at the girl.

"Here, your Highness." The girl laid the tray on the dressing table. "You'll need all the energy you can get to survive all today's festivities!" She chuckled, before she broke off. "Is something the matter, my lady?"

"Mm? Oh no I'm fine, thank you Laoghaire." Zelda realised she must have been still looking sentimental. She turned back to her mirror.

"Don't worry, my lady. The Holly Day always make me melancholic too." The maid replied, helping the queen with a rebellious lock of hair. "You don't have to safeguard me from your feelings." She sent Zelda's reflection a soft smile.

Feeling grateful towards the insightful girl, Zelda took a sip of her spiced tea; its warmth comforted her slightly.

"I know what will cheer you up." Laoghaire said as she finished plaiting the queen's golden hair. "Would you like me to send for that unflappable knight of yours? He always seems to have this calming effect, doesn't he?"

A timid smirk twisted the corner of Zelda's lips and she lifted her eyes at the mirror to scrutinize her maid's reflection. She knew exactly which knight she was referring to. Nevertheless, if the girl was implying anything, she was hiding it well.

"As a matter of fact, I would need him to be ready when I am. I would like him to connect more with Hyrule's people. They need to know they can count on their hero, even in times of peace. All battles are not won yet."

"Elegantly spoken, your Highness." Laoghaire bowed and retired from her room.

/||\

As a member of the Royal Guard, Link didn't benefit from the services of a valet – and would have vehemently protested if he did. Being pampered by another man seemed like a ridiculous insult to his independence. Still, the footman was the only domestic he had frequent, somewhat formal interactions with, and it didn't surprise him when he heard a quiet thud on his door.

"Link, the queen requires you to meet her at the keep's entrance." A voice came muffled through the door.

Link knew he didn't have to answer. Somehow, he felt more familiar with the servants of the castle than with the other guards and knights. He quickly buckled the Master Sword's belt around his waist and pinned the Royal Guard's crest on his gold-embroidered cloak. Its thick wool had been dyed a shade of green so dark it looked almost black at first sight. He then flew down the castle stairs and stepped outside. It was one of the few things that aroused some vibrant emotions in him: knowing that he would get to spend some time with his princess. Her elegant silhouette, wrapped in a dark purple cloak, waited there for him, looking down on her kingdom. Link still wasn't accustomed to her new title – queen. It sounded so formal.

He silently walked up to her. She was one of the rare people who never flinched when he drew near them – most were caught off guard by his speechless approach. She turned to him, her hooded face solemn. To Link, she looked queenlier than she ever had. Not the friendly reception he was used to. He sensed something might be unnerving the princess, but didn't dare to say anything. After a while, she took a profound inhale and faced the snow-covered city again.

"Let's do this." She simply said, a smile illuminating her magnificent face under her hood. "Joy, charity and renewal."

Relieved at this reappearance of her usual cheerful self, Link nodded in encouragement and followed her into the castle's village. Even with their cloaks shadowing their features, people quickly recognized the princess – the _queen_ , Link pummeled through his head – as she walked down the streets. The bystanders would silently turn her way and respectfully bow, before carrying on with their activities. Link gladly observed that she had come a long way since the end of their dark ordeals. She now irradiated wisdom, goodness and power. Gentle snowflakes tangled in the loose locks of hair framing her regal face, just as they clung on Link's eyelashes.

Their first stop was the winter market, in the grand central square of Castle Town. It was customary that the Royal Sovereign bless the children of Hyrule for the year to come. Although that sounded pompous and pointless in Link's opinion, Zelda had explained to him that it was actually more of an informal and amusing gathering, where children expressed their wishes for the Holly Night. It was in fact more of an occasion for their parents to surprise them with a fulfilled wished when they came home from the Holly Night. Link had to admit that it sounded less abstruse that way.

"So, it falls within the custom of giving presents to one's family and friends on Hylia's Night." Link had stated. Zelda had seemed surprised by his input – people were usually surprised when he talked – and then thoughtful. Sorrowfully thoughtful.

The festive ornaments Link had seen this morning were now fully put up. The inhabitants of Castle Town had erected what looked like a modest wooden throne, adorned with small winter fruits, red flowers and evergreens, in the center of the market. The snow had been removed to allow for a gathering in front of the throne. Parents keeping a watchful eye at a distance, children were already anxiously waiting for the queen, some of them politely sitting, others excitedly running around. One of them ran straight into Link's stomach, knocking the air out of the knight, and fell back on the cobblestones. Link swiftly picked up the little blond boy, not leaving him time to decide he was hurt, and send him running back the way he came from. His adorably large head hopped away as he shouted with glee. Link didn't mind young ones. Come to think of it, there wasn't a lot that Link did mind. He glanced at Zelda, only to realize that she was observing him with a benevolent smile. He quickly averted his gaze.

Link carefully made for the background, intending to stay there while Zelda took place in her glorified chair and listened to the children gathered around her. But Zelda's hand came to rest on his shoulder, stopping him. He whirled around and she brought her face close to his, so that no one would hear what she told him. Her rose lips were incredibly close to his ear.

"Link, I think it would be good for the people of Hyrule if you were more accessible to them. They need you as a real-life role model, not a legendary hero."

He turned his face to stare into her dazzling eyes, seeing his own blue, apprehensive eyes reflected in them. She seemed to read his mind, as her gaze softened. "Don't worry, you're a natural. I'll do the talking." She teased.

Not really knowing what to do, Link awkwardly positioned himself next to the wooden throne while Zelda graciously sat in it and pushed her hood back. Her hair was tied back in a complex and elegant braid, adorned with a delicate royal tiara. She gave him an assertive look, slightly cocking her head. Looking around, Link realised he was the only one standing. He smoothly dropped to the cobbled pavement and found himself promptly surrounded by joyful young children. Most were Hylians, but a Goron and a few Zoras were also present. As Zelda gaily exchanged with her young crowd, Link had to constantly sweep off the wandering small hands that gripped at the Master Sword, or the golden locks of his hair. He sent mischievous smirks at a small red-headed girl to keep her at bay. At least that way he could breathe freely, without the constant tugs on his cloak pressuring his neck. She seemed transfixed by his grimaces. Most children wished for goods that were a little bit more difficult to come by at this time of year: oranges, candied fruits. The little red-headed girl wished for a pony. The blond boy that had collided into Link wished for a sibling. When the exercise was finally over, Link got to his feet, three young ones clinging on his arms and legs. He playfully shook them off and rejoined Zelda for their next order of business, already missing the warmth of their little bodies as the cold wind blew at his cloak.

/||\

Zelda walked more lightly towards their second stop. She had feared her silent knight might resent her for putting him on the spot, but he seemed to have been rather enjoying himself. Of course, she couldn't really be sure, as he definitely wasn't the most expressive man in Hyrule. But his relaxed features at least told her he was not in distress. He still hadn't uttered a word. This didn't come as a surprise: Link's daily word count rarely exceeded two-digits. Not that it didn't irritate her. She often longed to know what he was thinking. Fortunately, she was getting fairly good at reading his facial expressions. All the same, Laoghaire had been right: his mere presence had made her content. She wondered if she had any effect on Link, the way he had on her.

They took a sharp turn into a back alley, unnoticed. From there, they stepped inside a soup kitchen through the back door, greeted by the volunteer cooks. The public house was wonderfully warm. Fragrant fumes emanated from the great cauldrons while roaring fires licked their cast iron walls. Zelda turned to Link as she untied her cloak, revealing her lilac winter dress embroidered with the royal family's coat of arms. She leaned in closer to him, to make sure he would hear her through the kitchen's commotion. Or maybe just because she liked being close to him.

"We must all do our part to help the less fortunate of our people. The goddess gave everything for her children, and in return, we must give to one another." Sometimes, Zelda worried that Link was feeling purposeless without some great evil to slay. "There is still poverty in Hyrule. All is not won yet. She still needs you."

She hesitated, peering at those handsome sapphire eyes. _I still need you_. The words couldn't seem to leave her lips. The knight seemed slightly embarrassed, waiting for more, until he finally nodded in agreement, as he always did, and brushed past her to join the volunteers. The light contact made her stomach tickle. As quickly as it had arrived, the sensation was gone. She collected herself and followed the young man to the cauldrons.

If being given food was salvation for the struggling Hylians, it was nothing compared to being given food by their queen. People showered Zelda with thanks and good wishes. She insisted that it was only natural, and emphasized on the great work volunteers were doing each day. She also tried to bring more attention to their hero, who kept such a low profile that people were hardly noticing him as he handed them their meal. Some recognized him, and respectfully thanked him for his contribution to the well-being of the kingdom. He responded with unintelligible mumbles, which made her chuckle to herself.

At the end of the day, the queen and her knight paused for a well-deserved supper with the volunteers. The sun had set a long time ago, and moonlight was already shining through the frosted windows, even though it wasn't that late. After all, it was the shortest day of the year. As she watched her people eat around the long tables, she was reminded of the Holly Days of her youth, when she would come to do her duty in the same soup kitchen every year with her parents.

"Princess?"

Only one person still called her that. She turned towards the gentle voice she so rarely heard. Sitting on her right, Link was sending her a concerned look.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Zelda?" She smiled. "Don't trouble yourself, I'm fine."

/||\

When they stepped outside, the temperature had dropped drastically. Pitch-black night had blanketed the castle. Moonlight reflected on the snow and multiple fires illuminated the aisle. Zelda draw her scarf higher up her face, shivering. Link followed her closely on the narrow path leading to the temple. She really was thankful for his unknowing support. This was the part she dreaded most. She watched a little blond girl skipping through the steps ahead of them as her parents boosted her merrily up the stairs. She used to do the same thing, in a time that now seemed so far away. She suddenly felt the urge to lean on someone. Wordlessly, the queen slipped her arm under her knight's arm. This provoked no change whatsoever in the young man's countenance.

The lights of the temple sent long iridescent replicas of the stained-glass windows on the snow-covered ground. Faint choir chants greeted the congregation of Hylians converging towards the majestic building. The queen and her hero entered through the monumental front doors, making their way towards the front row of pews. When she was young, those seats were occupied by the royal family and their court. It felt so strange, sitting there alone. She didn't let go of Link's arm, leaving him no choice but to sit with her on the long, empty bench. She felt him sinking into his seat, trying to dissolve from view.

Silence fell onto the already quiet crowd as the sound of a harp echoed in through the sanctuary. A second harpist answered to the first one from the other side of the choir. They exchanged a few slow melancholic notes for a moment. Then they began playing in duet at a more rhythmic cadence. The choir eventually joined in, singing powerfully as the melody slowed again – the effect was breathtaking. Tears were already threatening to overflow in Zelda's eyes. She blinked repeatedly, looking at the grand ceiling.

The master of ceremonies stepped in, welcoming the people to this Holly Night celebration. As was the tradition, she explained what made today Hylia's day – words Zelda had heard countless times. Legends said that this was the day the goddess was born to envelop the world with her Light. More symbolically, this was the winter solstice – the shortest day of the year, and, consequently, the beginning of the lengthening of days. Light vanquishing the night. The occasion for her children to start anew, to better themselves.

Zelda only listened half-heartedly. A slight touch on her hand made her look at her companion; Link met her gaze, his face unfathomable, and resolutely put his large hand over hers. The tickling in her stomach came back running. She didn't quite grasp what he meant by that gesture, but she appreciated it all the same.

/||\

They had taken the back exit of the temple, stepping into the iced garden. The princess didn't want to be the center of attention of her people as they walked home from this Holly Night. She said they should be enjoying their families and friends. Link was grateful about that, since he didn't particularly enjoy mingling with the crowd. The princess slowly headed towards the castle's keep, but Link hung back near an elegant weeping willow whose frosted branches swayed over two stone benches. He slowly breathed in the icy air. White vapors spun in the night as he exhaled. He didn't think this would ask so much courage of him.

"Link? Are you not coming?" The princess had walked back to him.

"Let's wait a little longer." He sat on the edge of one of the stone benches.

She raised her brows, obviously having expected no spoken reply, and sat on the other bench, facing him. He could see her shiver under her thick cloak. Fumes arose from her dark cashmere scarf as she breathed through it.

"Your right, we should enjoy this night. It is splendid." She lifted her gaze to the starry sky.

Link wasn't looking at the firmament: he was staring at the princess's graceful profile.

"Happy Hylia's Night, princess." He barely whispered, handing her a small box.

She blinked at it. "Link, I told you, call me –"

"Zelda, I know. But, that's what you are, to me anyway." He mumbled.

Saying nothing, Zelda took the offering, her surprised eyes the only visible feature between her scarf and hood. "Now I feel bad. You shouldn't have, Link." She muttered, making his heart sink. It had occurred to him that maybe this wasn't his place.

She delicately opened the box, peering inside it.

"Jewlery?" She gasped, eying him teasingly. "Have you been taking gallantry lessons?"

She rose the dainty locket to her face. Gold threads encircled the heart-shaped red gem.

"Open it." He simply said.

She shot him an eager glance before releasing the fragile mechanism. Emotions drained from her face as she silently stared at the tiny pictures looking back at her. On one side, the noble, loving gaze of her father. On the other, the gorgeous, caring smile of her mother. She just stayed there, as still as a mouse. Link was starting to feel anxious; maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"That way, you will always have your family with you." He explained sheepishly.

She abruptly looked up at him as he spoke, her eyes watery. Suddenly, she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, enveloping his head with her hands.

"Thank you." She whispered, her cold face buried inside his hood, cheek resting against his neck.

Slowly, Link gently laid his arms around her, one of his hands resting on the silky hair her fallen hood had revealed. He felt strangely aware of his body. He could feel her chest resting on his, her hips weighing on his pelvis, her folded legs against his left thigh, her soft buttocks against his right thigh. He had never felt so good and yet so terrified at the same time. He tightened is embrace on her as he gently rocked her.

Eventually, she extricated herself, softly sniffing. From the cold or the emotions, Link couldn't tell.

"Put it on me." She asked, handing him the pendant.

Hands quivering in the wintery night, he attached the chain over her hair. He then lightly brushed her hair over the chain. As his hand grazed her warm neck, he felt her body flinch. Their faces were so close. He could see the frozen, minuscule pearls of mist clinging on her lashes and brows. He could see the blush of her cold cheeks. He could see the sharp glimmer of the moonlight on her nose bridge. And then he saw only black as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. His cold body seemed to ignite with ardent flames. Zelda responded eagerly, intertwining her fingers through his hair. As their faces parted, Link felt the frozen air bite where their moist lips had united. He heard the familiar voice of his princess, like a song in the night.

"Happy Holly Night, Link."

/||\

* * *

/||\

 _Author's notes_ : This was my holidays gift to the Zelda fandom. I left the setting of the scenario relatively vague on purpose (do people actually recognize the hero or not, how much time has passed since the resolution of the problems in Hyrule, what were those problems, etc.) so that it could fit as an epilogue to most Zelda's games. This is my first one-shot, it was hard finding a storyline that was short yet pertinent. It was a nice literary exercice, I really worked hard to improve my vocabulary, as well as on the storytelling. I really hope you enjoyed it.

 _Reviews reply_ : Thanks to our Guest, James Birdsong, Lilyanna32 and GameCivilization for taking the time to write down your appreciation! Even the shortest praise makes my day! And Yurikane, thank you for specifying what you liked in my writing. I am currently preparing and writing a more extensive Zelda story which I will upload soon. I think it will please you, since you seem to like Zoras ;) I am looking forward to the next chapter of your story!


End file.
